Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of providing power to a fan, and in particular to a terminal box assembly mounted to a fan.
A fan assembly, such as a ram air fan assembly, may include electrically controlled motors and sensors. Wires from the motors and sensors may be mounted to, or may pass through, a terminal box.